


Hyrule Warriors: War of Lust

by HaremLover26



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Soul Calibur, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaremLover26/pseuds/HaremLover26
Summary: Cia the keeper of Triforce has fallen under the influence of a dark power and now wages war on Hyrule in order to possess the soul of the Hero.  However Lana, Cia's remaining goodness has made an unconscious wish on the Triforce that changes Link in unexpected ways.  Link/Harem going to use characters from other series.





	1. Gathering Darkness

Zelda Prolog

Beyond Time and Space

We start off this tale in a beautiful magical garden where only a single woman lived. And at the center of this paradise was the holy object known as the Triforce. Usually the Triforce was hidden away in bodies and souls of exceptional individuals to prevent is misuse. But in this holy place the Triforce existed as one in order to keep the balance of the world.

"A snowstorm in the middle of summer. Better realign Windom. Mountains are starting to grow in the middle of grassy fields. I'll disburse the build up power. Too many dangerous beasts are appearing near town. Better dial back on courage," Cia said as she peered through time looking for any new imbalances that may have seeped out into time and space.

"Things look fine for now I'll think I should peer in on him again," Cia said as she looked in on her favorite soul. Even though Cia lived in a garden of Eden she was still very lonely. To combat she had taken to watching through the ages of Hyrule, gazing upon the people that had been existing, will exit, and even might exist across the ever-changing flow of time. During this peering through time, she came upon a special soul. Like her own existence, his soul was eternal, nearly untouched the normal cycle of life and death. but unlike herself that lived outside the rules of time, he was constantly reborn into the kingdom. As she watched him over a thousand lifetime, he had been a warrior, farmer, pirate, artist, and many more things over his infinite lifetimes. But through it all he always posseted great courage and valor for this was the soul of the eternal Hero of Hyrule who would always save the kingdom should ever darkness grow too strong.

In the current vision, she saw link as he was tending some sheep. "Aha pleasant and serene settings, I could watch this for hours," she said as she enjoyed the sight of her beloved. However, that piece was soon ruined by the sight of a blond haired young woman in a simple pink dress.

"Arrr that woman is there. Just the sight of that woman with Link drives me crazy. No, I shouldn't think like that. It's not her fault that I can never be with Link.  
The woman in question was Zelda, the eternal monarch of Hyrule and the mortal form of the goddess Hylia. It is said that she fell in love with the hero Link a long time ago and started the cycle of reincarnation and gave up her immortal forum so she could be with him for all eternity.

How Cia hated to see the man she loves with another woman. All she wants to do is hold the hero in her own arms and bask in the hero's love, but she was forever bound to remain outside of time and space. Fated to watch her love spend all eternity with that woman and not even knowing of her or the love that she has for him.  
'Then you should take him for yourself," came a dark and foreboding whisper. Cia knew this whisper well. In her loneliest moments, it spoke to her giving her dark advice. Cia should just ignore it but it is the only source of comfort in her lonely existence. And much to a small part of her horror, she liked the dark ideas it gave her.

You can use the Triforce to leave here. Make the wish so clam the Hero and destroy Hyrule and goddess," the darkness whispered.

"Oh yes I can do that," Cia said as she reached for the Triforce.

'Wait you can't. If we touch the Tri-force with such dark thoughts it would cause it to shatter. And if we bring harm to Hyrule the Hero would hate us," said the remaining goodness in Cia. The good in Cia felt her words taking effect on the rest of her as Cia's hand just trembled before the Tri-force.

"Part of yourself is holding you back from claiming happiness and form freeing the Hero from his life of torment. Rid yourself of this impediment in order to seize your happiness." The whisper said.

Oh yes, Cia said as she began to banish her good half from her body.

Wait, think about what you're doing, The good side of Cia pleaded as she felt herself being ripped from her body.

Oh, I am. I need the Hero more than I need you. Cia said as her good side was forced out of her body.

As Cia's hand reached for the Triforce her good side of her accidentally touched the Triforce. Had she wanted to stop her bad side then the war that was about to happen wouldn't have come to pass, however, her only thoughts were about the Hero and how much she wanted to be with him. 'I wish Link would love other women.' Little did she know just how much it would change things.

In the bedroom of Princess Zelda as she tried to enjoy a peaceful night of good dreams, but alas it was not to be. In her dreams, a far cloud was consuming her kingdom and she was powerless to stop it.

Zelda soon woke up screaming. Alerted to the sound Zelda's most trusted attendance, Impa and Lady Urbosa, came rushing in to see what was the matter.  
"Are you alright princess," asked Urbosa.

"Are you thinking of your twin sister again," Impa asked knowing that anything to do with her missing sister upset her.  
"it is something worse I'm afraid. I just had a nightmare," Zelda said.

"Oh, do you think it's one of those visions of the future that your divine power is supposed to give you?" Urbosa Asked. She didn't realize the mistake she made until she saw Zelda's face pale with fear. "Oh, I'm sure that it was just a normal bad dream after all everyone gets them sometimes."

Impa didn't want to admit it but she was worried about the dream that Zelda had. Zelda was no ordinary woman or even a princess, she was, in reality, the mortal form of the Goddess Hylia. According to legend, Hylia was the daughter of Goddess of Wisdom Nayru which is why she naturally has such great natural magic and also why the Triforce of Wisdom is always drawn to her. However, it also meant that she was sometimes afflicted with visions of disasters. In her current life, Zelda was able to use these visions to evacuate people from disaster areas that will be struck by natural disasters or set traps for bandits and monsters. However, if this vision was real it meant that simply moving some people around and setting a few traps would do little good.

"Even if it is real than things are still not hopeless," Impa assured her. "You have faced the great darkness in a dozen lifetimes before and won."

"But not alone. There was always the entrance hero at my side," Zelda said. Zelda's face seemed to brighten as she realized something. "We must find the Hero. If I know the legends he is always close to the goddess, I mean he is always close to me when the darkness rises. So he must already be close by."

It was clear from the look on the princess' face just how much she wanted to meet the hero. Zelda had always been looking forward to seeing the hero for it was said that she as the goddess Hylia shared an eternal love for each other. Being a princess was harder than one would expect and to have her love at her side would be a huge relief. She had already prepaid for the meeting years ago by preparing a green tunic and cap for him.

"How do you plan to find the hero?" Impa asked.

"Simple there are many new recruits in the castle tomorrow I will observe their training. The Hero should be a stand out among them. And it is said that when I behold the Hero it will be like seeing the love of my many lifetimes all over again," Zelda said looking forward to it.

"Um, what will we do if he is not at the castle? The Hero could be training in the city of Gavony for all we know," Impa pointed out.  
"I can already feel that he is close by," Zelda responded.

"Do not try to dampen our princesses feelings. If she wants to observe the Voe when they are training her she can," Urbosa said. "But for now let us get back to bed. In fact, as the closes allies of the princess, the two of us should spend the night with her. After all, we can see how shaken she is," Urbosa pulled back the covers.  
"Um you do not have to do this," Zelda said.

"Don't be a shy princess. After all, we are more than your bodyguards we are also your friends," Impa said as she also got into the bed. "We can worry about things tomorrow. Just focus on getting some rest tonight.

Zelda felt at ease as her two best friends slept beside her. Before she fell asleep Zelda thought back on her life. At her birth, no one thought that she would be the one to inherited the throne for she was the younger twin. Also her elder sister Tetra was just so good at everything when they were growing up whether it be fencing or leadership. Often acted decisively and without hesitation while she herself took much more time to make up her mind on issues. And though Zelda trained in swordplay she could never beat her elder sister. The two of them never let matters of succession come between them, and since Tetra was so good at everything even she thought that Tetra would make a better Queen of Hyrule.

However, everything changes when the Sheikah announced that she, the younger twin, was the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia. Due to the ancient laws, it meant that she would immediately be made the successor to the throne. Tetra was furious, She felt that the Sheikah could not simply dictate who becomes queen. And also Tetra, like many others, did not really believe in the old legends and did not support making governing decisions based on them. Ultimately Zelda was able awaking her goddess magic which silenced almost everyone who doubted her.

However, Tetra was never truly satisfied with the way she was passed over. She ran away from the castle one night, leaving a single letter saying that she would build her own kingdom.

Just thinking about it broke her heart, but her father was even more hurt by it. She then thought about her father. He was a stern man as well a powerful warrior who has defeated many monsters and bandits in his time, he was also very controlling. It seemed like ever since she was named the heir to the kingdom her life has consisted of nothing but etiquette training, studying, and combat training. To top it all off she was not allowed to leave the castle. It truly felt like she was a prisoner in her own home. Her only friends were the servants who survived under her, but soon she would meet the love of her life and then her life will improve.

Before she fell asleep Zelda reminded the legend of the last time the Hero and the mortal goddess met. The great darkness that exists solely to torment the Hero and the Goddess had risen once more. The great mass of hate had taken the form of a Gerudo male and had spread chaos throughout the kingdom. After a ferace battle, the Hero had cut the very existence of the great darkness in five pieces. To end the cycle of calamity the Hero and imprisoned the five pieces of darkness in different locations so they will never be able to return. The first piece was placed under a sealing stone. The second was frozen in ice that would never melt and placed in the deepest lake. The third was encased in iron and thrown into the land of shadows. The forth was placed beyond the reaches of time and space. And the fifth was placed under the sword that sealed the darkness itself.

With the five pieces of darkness sealed it was said that peace would forever more regain across the land, but Zelda thought that it also meant that the Hero and the Goddess would never meet again. And that made Zelda sad for some reason.

Early that day.

Link was in the castle courtyard with the other trainees working on his swordplay. And as always it was clear that Link was already leagues ahead of the other Trainees, however, that wasn't always a good thing. Link wasn't exactly humble about his skills which didn't earn him many friends. It also didn't help that at the very moment he was practically toying with his sparring partner.

The training moved in close as swung his sword in a wide horizontal arc hoping to strike Link. Link for his part didn't even bother to lift his sword or shield, instead he just casually took a step back at the last second and avoided the blade altogether. "I will not be made sport of. I am the best swordsman in my village," the man said as he started a series of quick thrusts at link face. Link was unimpressed and simply moved his head side to side to dodge the attack without even taking a single step.

The man lost his temper and did a powerful downwards attack on Link. An attack so sloppy that Link simply pivoted to his side to avoid. The power of the attack made the trainee lose his balance and fall to the ground. "Whats going on here," came the shouted the officer oversing the training captain Ashei.

"This man is stopping at nothing to make me look like a fool," the trainee said.

"Oh I was just letting you practice your swordplay since you need the most work out of the two of us," Link replied as he took off his helmet.

"Hmpt, your still a trainee too and you should take training seriously," Ashei said.

"Oh, I take my training seriously its just that I have already obtained a much greater skill level than the rest of the new recruits," Link boosted. "I'll show you." Link then walked to the arrow targets and drew his sword. He focused his energy and swung his sword letting loose a powerful energy wave that flies towards its target and landed a strong strike on the target.

"It's my sword wave technique lets me attack lots of enemies from far away. I was hopeful that this would allow me to graduate early form training early," Link said.  
"It doesn't work like that. Basic training is also a great way of removing one ego and teaching discipline. Two things that I can tell that yo- look out," Ashei said as someone though a helmet at Link and hit him in the back of the head. The wound was bad as blood poured out of his head.

"Oh, it looks like you let your guard down on the battlefield. A mistake that not even a beginner would make," Groose said as he road up on his steed. "Clearly you just aren't Hyrule army material."

"This isn't a battlefield and you're setting a particularly bad example of how officers should act," Ashei said.

"What can I say that one needs to be put in his place," Groose said arrogantly. "The way he acts its like he thinks he is the Hero of Legend that's here to save us all or some other nonsense fairytale."

"This isn't the time to talk about silly fairytales," Ashei said. "Link go to the medical bay to have that looked at."

"Okay," Link said as he went to the med area. Once he got there he was greeted by a female Kokiri named Saria. To the average person, Saria would like a young Hylian, however, like all Kokiri she only looked young. In truth, she was even older than Link.

"Oh Link, you're in here. That's a surprise," Saria said.

"Well, Groose threw his helmet at me when I was at the archery grounds," Link told her. "Is it just me or does he have it in for me for no reason?" Saria could hear the sarcasm in Links' voice.

"Oh, he's jealous of your natural skill," Saria replied. "Groose was one of the most promising soldiers here quickly rasing though the ranks until he became a captain of the cavalry. But with your skill, you could make it to captain even faster than he did."

"Most certainly, after all, I knew with my talents that I would at least climb up to at least make it up to general," Link said cockily.

"Oh Link it seems like you still have that ego of yours," said a woman who just walked into the tent. It was Ilia Links childhood fried. She was very close to Link when they were growing up and become far more than friends despite some of Links personality flaws. When Link went off to join army Ilia couldn't let him go so she tried to get a job at the castle to be near him and landed a job as a stable girl.

"What can I say. If one has it why hide it?" Link replied. And to be honest, when you have better a full grown man in a sword fight at the age of four there's really not much more to say.

Ilia hated to admit it but it was true. From the day when Link picked up his sword wooden sword, he was a natural swords fighter. It surprised no one the day that Link told everyone that he was going join the army, except for her a course, after all their relationship had progressed very far and she couldn't believe that he was just going to walk away from her. So she made the fashion to leave her life as the mayor's daughter behind and follow him as a stable girl.

"But why doesn't our little nurse start healing me." Link them picked up Saria by her butt and lifted the small Kokiri up to his head.

Sadie blushed at the internet contact, but she didn't object. After all, Link was quite good looking with a bright future ahead of him so any woman would be glad to be courted by him. She then raised her hands up to the wound and cast her healing spell. "This will take a few minutes so I hope you're comfortable," she said.

"Oh don't worry I'm quite comfortable," Link said with a smile on his face.

"Link it's bad enough that your hurt but do you have to flirt with the nurse right in front of me," Ilia said.

Before Link could reply another young woman came in. It was Malon The stable girl and cook. "Oh Link I heard about what happened during training So I made you some Creamy Heart Soup to help with the healing," she said.

"Oh how helpful," Ilia said dryly. For the last couple of weeks, Malon had been very flirty with Link and Ilia didn't like it one bit. Ilia also didn't like how beautiful Malon was with her fiery red hair, a figure that a man would lust over, and breasts that were much bigger than hers.

"Oh it's the least I can do after all Link did save me from that bull," Malon though back a few weeks when she was in the royal stables when due to a bad shot by one of the trainees grazed the bull causing it to go on a rampage due to fear. It was charging right to her and she was frozen in fear. She surely would've been impaled had it not been for Link jumping in front of her with blinding speed and took the bull by the horns and forced it to the ground. It was at that moment at witnessing Links bravery and strength she fell hard for him.

"Oh you don't have to go through such trouble," Link said as he took the soup.

"Don't move too much. I'm still trying to heal you," Saria said while giving the other two girls the evil eye.

"Come now girls there is no reason to fight so much. If it really bothers you that much then why don't I just take all out all three of you on a romantic date," Link said causing all the woman to blush.

"Link is it too much to ask you to commit to one woman?" Ilia shouted.

"What can I say I just have to love other woman," Link said.

To be continued.  
I hope you liked the first chapter. Truthfully I didn't know quite how to end it. I hope to write more but I do have other projects. Also, I should tell you that I am not going to include that convoluted part about merging the eras of Hyrule, everyone will be alive in the current era. Also, I think I will use the map of BOTW as a guide. Also I want to flesh out the Hyrule army with more characters. I have a few form Fire Emeble Warriors and Soul Caliber picked out, but let me know if you have any ideas. The only rule is they have to fit in with the medieval setting.

Also I'm sure many of you are wondering why I wrote Link the way I did. I didn't want him to be the flawless hero and from the games it seemed like the one bad trait that Link had was overconfidence so I wrote him as such. One last thing for anyone who was wondering I got the city of Gavony form Magic the Gathering.


	2. Mirror and Epona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cia gathers a powerful artifact for her conquest and Link and Zelda meet.

A.N. I'm sorry that this is so short. I wanted to get in other scenes, but I got sick and couldn't work on this. I also didn't want to delay this so I will just add the things I didn't get to in chapter 3.

Training Session and Love at Frist Sight

Cia awoke in the north rereign of central Hyrule. As she looked around it was clear that her mansion from the sacred realm had also come with her. Cia wandered around at her home to inspected it. Much to her delight, she saw that all of her tributes to the Hero had made it intact. With her magic, art skills, and the endless time she had decorated her entire mansion with images of his likeness. Be it large paintings, statues, and even hedge topiaries all depicted him and his greatest achievements.

Cia was also pleased to recover that she still had a piece of the Triforce within her. To be more accurate it was the Triforce of Power. With it, she could literally feel limitless power welling up in her soul. With it, she could easily crush all of Hyrule and Zelda all by herself.

"Now that e everything is to your liking we should begin to make preparation for the invasion of Hyrule," came the dark voice that was guiding Cia down a dark path.

"Why do I need to prepare? With my new power I can easily crush anything that stands before me," Cia said Cia arrogantly.

"Do not be so drunk on your new-found power that you find yourself in a hopeless situation. Don't forget that Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom and the entire Hyrule Army to call upon," the dark voice said. "You need to raise an army of your own."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Cia asked.

"First we need to take a trip to the Valley of Seers," the dark voice said.

In Hyrule Castle

It was the start of a new day as Zelda opened her eyes. To her shock, she was met by the sight of Urbosa sleeping face a few inches away. "Ahhhh," Zelda screamed out in surprise.

The sound of their highness screaming awakened Urbosa and Irma from their sleep. Thinking there was an enemy attack they lashed out with their magic. Lighting sprang form Urbosa's outstretched hand and dozens of water daggers hurled across the room thanks to Impa water magic.

After everyone had fully woken up they saw that the room has been turned into a wreck due to the attacks tearing everything up.

"Princess are you okay in there?" Came the voice of one of the maids as she opened the door to check in on the princess.

"Oh my?" The maid yelled out as she saw the state of the room and that Zelda had two of the most powerful women in the kingdom sharing her bed.

"Don't worry about them being here," Zelda said. I had a nightmare last night and these two instated that they stay to calm me down. Zelda hoped that this explanation would stop rumors from spreading about her.

"I see," the maid said nervously. "Should I send someone to fix the room?"

"No need," Zelda said as she summoned a small amount of her goddess power and cast a spell. Small dots of light filled the room. It looked like glitter was everywhere. The effect of magic was apparent as the things in the room began to mend themselves.

The maid soon left and Zelda knew it was time to get ready for the day. "Um, could I get dressed now," Zelda said as she nudged Impa out of the way. Impa obediently got out of her way. As Zelda got out of bed she saw that Impa was still wearing her soldiers uniform.

"I don't believe that you actually slept in that get up," Urbosa said as she got out of bed and reviling her completely naked body to everyone in the room. "Still, Sav'otta everyone."

Zelda's eyes went wide as she saw Urbosa naked body. Her smooth copper skin shined brightly in the morning light. Zelda couldn't help but stare at the beautiful Gerudo. With her muscular body and large breasts, she looked both sexy and powerful at the same time. It made Zelda feel funny.

"Urbosa how could you be so indecent in front our princess," Impa yelled with rage.

"Indecent?" Urbosa said a bit puzzled. "Oh, you must mean my sleeping naked. What can I say it gets hot at night. Also, I am constantly surprised how Hylian Vai react to seeing other Vai's bodies."

Zelda knew that the Gerudo were a female only race so their ideas of modesty were very different from the Hylians. "We have a lot to do today. Urbosa set up some sword training for the new recruits. Ill view them later." With that Zelda put on her clothes and went out to do her morning routine.

With Cia.  
Cia walked up the steps of the old temple. "What are we doing here?" Cia asked.

"At the top of this temple lies an object of power that will be invaluable in your war against fate," said the dark voice. "But it will not be easy to reach it."

"We shall see," Cia said as she neared the top. At top seemed to be a strange magic barrier that sealed off the center of the temple. "Why does this ruined temple need such a powerful barrier?"

"It holds the Gate of Souls. A powerful item that was made by the Three Goddess that allowed ancient mages the power to call forth monster to fight in ancient wars," the voice said. "However, it was feared a mage could use it to build an army wage war on the kingdom. So, it was sealed away here."

"I see, with this in my grasp it will instantly give me an army to challenge Zelda and her army.

"Precisely, however it will not easy to claim. This barrier was not meant to be opened. If you want to breach it you must call on the Triforce of Power to force it open," the dark voice said.

"Is that all," Cia said arrogantly. She summoned the limitless energy of the Triforce of power. Condensing all the power into her fist she slammed her fist into the barrier. The two mystic forces collided violently with each other. Jagged lighting and powerful shock waves erupted from the barrier as it tried to weather the assault. Ultimately the barrier could not stand before the might of the Tri-Force of power and it crumpled before Cia.

The dark voice notices how weak this left Cia. 'It is as I thought because Cia is merely one half of a person the Triforce will slowly corrupt her spirt the more she calls on its power,' the voice thought.  
When Cia regained her breath, she looked at the Gate of Souls. It was a large oval mirror with golden edges with mystic marking engraved. However, instead of normal glass, the mirror held a strange swirling purple energy and a black center. All this made it look like the mirror was a gate to the bottomless abyss.

"This is what all fuss was about was about," Cia asked. "It does look impressive, but does it really work?"  
"Why don't you use it yourself," the dark voice said. "Use your power and pull something out."  
Cia raised her scepter and using her power reached in and pulled out an evil soul. The evil soul quickly took on a shape of its own. Before Cia stood a humanoid monster with red skin, a pig's head with large ears, and a loincloth. The monster held a simple wooden club as a weapon.  
"A mere Bokoblin," Cia asked unimpressed. "If this is the extent of the Gate's power I'm not impressed."  
"It was just a taste of its power," the dark voice said. "Once you get used to its power you will be able to call forth an army of Bokoblins and even more powerful beasts.

"What should I do in the meantime?" Cia asked not impressed.

"We have an army but no commanders. Time to change that," the voice said.

Back at the castle.  
There was a special training session that day. All of a sudden Princess Zelda wanted to observe the training of the new recruits. So, the instructor thought that it would be a good idea to focus on cavalry skills or mounted combat. There was a course set up with quite a few combat dummies set up that looked like bokoblins.

All of the trainees were eggar to show off in front of the princess, however, most of their skills were sadly not up to par and simply embarrassed themselves. While Link was waiting his turn, Ilia bought his horse Epona to him. "Link please do not work Epona too hard," Ilia asked.

"I think Epona can handle some of his fancier moves. After all Princess Zelda, herself is watching and we should give her our best," Link replied. "Besides you know that Epona is the finest horse in all Hyrule, so he should be able to handle the flashier moves."

Ilia hated to admit it but Link was right about Epona. Just like Link was far above ordinary men Epona was above ordinary horses. Epona could easily leap over fences and kick down stable walls when he wanted to. It was a good thing that it was also a very tame horse, if not a little stubborn, or it would have run off long ago. Ilia once thought that it was crazy that her father would have simply allowed Link to take Epona with him when Link went off to join the army. But the more she thought about it the more it made sense, after all, it seems like Epona would only really let Link ride him. For all other riders, it would simply trot along at a steady pace.

With Zelda.  
Zelda was sitting on a throne on top a raised platformed. It truly looked like it was fit for a princess who wanted to watch an outdoor sports event. On either side of her were her attendants General Impa and Champion Urbosa. Below the platform was the commanding instructor Captain Cordelia of the Sky Knights. Cordelia was still atop her Pegasus steed.

As Zelda looked over the tropes as they tried to complete the course. So far, she was not impressed, most of the troops failed to land more than three hits on the dummies if they managed not to fall off their horses. Zelda then turned to the instructor, Captain Cordelia. "Just how long have you been training these men in cavalry maneuvers?" Zelda asked a little fearful that the Hyrule Army was not even close to prepared for the coming darkness.

"Well, this group of trainees. I believe that this is their second training session," Said Cordelia who was dressed in her standard knight light armor.

"May I ask why you chose this method of showing off the trainees?" Impa asked slightly confused as to why Cordelia was intentionally making her troops look bad in front of the Princess.

"The Princesses told me that she wanted to observe the trainees in order to see if any of them stood out from the rest. So, having them perform a task that they are not used to, as well as the motivation of the chance to show off to the princess, would be the perfect way to see if there are any standouts," Cordelia explained.

"Oh, so you're throwing them on the Molduga hunting grounds to see who lasts the longest," Urbosa said.

"Not quite so cruel. By doing this I can also see just were the entire group needs the most work and plan more effective training sessions," The red-haired Pegasus rider said. "I can also learn a lot about the trainees based on which weapon they choose for this exercise and how they use it."

"While that may be a good idea I would ask that you just make them decant soldiers as fast as you can," Zelda said.

"Is everything all right," Cordelia asked a tad suspicious. Cordelia had been in the army for a long time and could tell when something was up. She didn't know if they were launching a new military campaign or were under the threat of invasion, but she didn't like it.

Before Zelda could respond her eyes landed on a certain blond trainee. Soon their eyes met each other and it seemed that time stopped flowing. Even at distance, they were from another they couldn't take their eyes off one another. Zelda could sware that the world seemed to fade away the longer she looked at the mysterious trainee. And as the world faded away flower appeared all around, the silent princess her favorite flower.

"Zelda Zelda," came Impa's voice, as well as a, had on her shoulder breaking Zelda out of her daydream like fantasy.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"We should be asking that of you?" Urbosa said.

"You were not watching the last trainee and did not respond to us for some time," Impa said.

"Well, I am fine. But what about that young trainee over there? The one with the deep blue eyes," Zelda said as she pointed to Link.

"Sa'oten," Urbosa said as she recognized the signs from the classes she took on showing attraction to Hylian voe's. By taking notice of the voe's eyes she was developing a strong crush and maybe even falling in love.

Impa also noticed the warning signs. Normally she would trust in Zelda's judgment, but in this case, Impa was filled with worry. The trainee was named Link and she had heard plenty about him. While he was gifted in the art of combat he was also a prideful and shameless womanizer. Nothing good could come of Zelda thinking that Link was the Hero of Legend.

"I believe that man is called Link," Impa said. "He is a rather ignoble man not suited for the title of hero." Impa hoped that she could end any chance of Zelda liking Lin if she told her of the kind of man he was but form the look of it Zelda was not even listing to her as she spoke about Link.

With Link.  
"Link it's almost your turn," Ilia said to Link. She was a tad worried as Link started to space out.  
"Oh, it is. Thank you for telling me," Link said. He was a tad offset when he got a good look at the princess. In that one instant, it was like time had simple ceased ticking and the only thing that existed in the world was the bond they shared. 'Wait a minute. What bond? I only just laid eyes on the princess and I think there is a bond between us. This must be what the others mean when they say that I have delusions of grandeur,' Link thought to himself.

Soon, Link, it was Links turn at the training course, he was the last trainee. He mounted Epona and armed himself with his Knights Sword and Shield. Since the Zelda herself was watching him Link wanted to show off his skill. In fact, since the moment that their eyes met his desire to show the princess that he was a strong and dependable man had only grown.

As soon as Cordelia gave the signal to begin Link immediately had Epona charge forward to the nearest enemy and with a mighty swing he beheaded the dummy. He then weaved between the dummies as he delved a mighty blow to each of them as he passed them by.

The nest obstacle were two groups of dummies set apart from each other. It was clear that they wanted to make the rider chose which group to attack, but Link wanted to attack them both. He stopped for a moment to called upon his inner power to lunch one of his sword waves at one of the groups of dummies to knock most of them down. He then resumed his charge to the other group of dummies and when he got close enough he had Epona show off his own power and he made him jump up in the air a little and when Epona landed it created a massive shockwave that knocked many of the dummies down. He had Epona do a few more of those jumps as he made his way through the group of dummies. When he made it though he had Epona charge a little to pick up speed and make to a larger dummy that was up ahead a little way. When he got close enough he showed off his skill by having Epona pivot around so he could kick the dummy with his hind legs, knocking it to the ground. Link then whipped out his bow and quickly fire off a volley of arrows to attack any of the dummies that were still standing.

He then made his way to the homestretch. He had Epona run through a narrow pathway between two lines of dummies all the while swinging his sword to cut down them as he passed by. Finally, he made it to the final dummy. The dummy was the largest by far, clearly meant to be a captain or a Moblin. When he got close enough he had Epona rear back on its hind legs and use his front legs to attack the large dummy with powerful kicks. The dummy couldn't stand against the onslaught for long and soon tumbled to the ground.

Link then rode by to the other trainees to be met with mean stares and cries that he intentional made them all look bad. Link brushed it off though as he was used to this treatment. He understood that people seemed to hate him whenever they saw his skill.

However, Zelda had a different reaction as she watched Link mow down all the dummies on the field. It seemed like her heart kept beating faster and faster and she found it hard to breathe. On top of it all, she felt her nipples harden. 'Whats going on with me. I have watched other warriors do similar feats of strength and skill, but this feeling is like nothing I have felt before. Am I falling for him,' Zelda thought to herself.

"Zelda now that this training session is over let us move on to the next thing on your schedule," Impa said pulling Zelda away.

Awhile later in the royal training hall.  
Zelda was trading with Impa while they talked about the new recruits, or Zelda was concerned, Link.  
"It's quite clear that that new soldier called Link is the new Hero," Zelda said. "We should promote him immediately in a big ceremony." While Zelda said this, she was using her rapier to attack with some quick jabs.

Impa for her part was about to block the attack with her giant knife. "I'm not sure that doing everything so quickly is a good idea," Impa replied. "We may be wrong and promoting a new recrewed to such a high station may be a very bad idea."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Zelda said as she attacked with her rapier with powerful slashes. While Zelda could see the wisdom in her words, Zelda could also detect some mistrust directed at Link and she did not like it at all. Even though Zelda had not even spoken to the young warrior she trusted him completely and she would not allow even her most trust friend to show any ill will. "And why aren't you attacking me," Zelda asked.

"It's really not my place to attack you, my princess," Impa said. "Plus, you are just so gifted that you do not need much training."

"But I need experience," Zelda said. "And I will not gain that unless you fight like you mean it?" A moment later Zelda had to doge to the right to avoid a falling bolt of lightning.

"Who did that?" Impa called out.

"It was me who else?" Urbosa said as she stood off to the side. "The princess needs to learn to focus on threats other than the one she is fighting against."

"Good idea Urbosa," Zelda said. "Keep sending down bolts of lightning from time to time."

"If you're going to take it this far then I shall force you to surrender," Impa said as she summoned her water magic to call down blades of water to attack the princess.

Zelda was able to use her rapier quick movements to block and whether the attack. Impa then went on the attack by slashing with her giant blade, but Zelda was able to use her small blade to parry or avoid the blade. Zelda then used her rapier to attack with a great number of thrusts that caused Impa to fall back. Then Zelda seized her chance and summoned her natural light magic and formed it into an arrow that she fired off. The arrow flew by Impa and even though it did not hit her, the force was still able to knock Impa to the ground.

"Princess I think Impa has had enough. You should go easier on her during training," Urbosa said teasing Impa.

"Very well we have to plan our next move," Zelda said. "Since the rest of the champions are coming here I will brief them on the situation when they arrive. However, I think I should she Impa out to talk to the other generals of Hyrule and let them know what is coming and to prepare."

"I will also speak to the rest of the Sheikah and let them know that darkness shall soon return," Impa said. "Should I also tell the King what we are doing?"

"Hmmm, even though my father does not have much faith in my magic and visions we will not be able to hide our orders to the rest of the army from him for long. It will be much worse, in the long run, to try to keep this a secret from. He may even work against our efforts out of wounded pride or even think that I am trying to seize control of the Kingdom and start a civil war to stop me." Zelda said. "So, it is in our best interests to tell him of our actions as soon as possible."

"I understand," Impa said. "The King is in the east right now so I will go there."

"Should I do anything, my princess?" Urbosa asked.

"For now, I need you here with me in case of the darkness attacks before we are ready," Zelda said. "Now if there is nothing else I should move on to my other duties."

To be continued.  
I hope you liked the chapter. In the next chapter, we hope to see Cia get Volga and Wizzro. Link will also get his date with the ladies of the castle and Urbosa will help Zelda control her urges.  
I might need some ideas for Link's date around the castle. What could he even do on a date around the castle, so please review or PM if you have any ideas? Also if you didn't notice I had Cordelia from the Fire Emblem game in here. If you have any other idea's characters I could add please tell me in a review. All they have to do is fit in a medieval setting, can be from any game or anime.


End file.
